The invention relates to a terrestrial globe. More particularly, the invention relates to a terrestrial globe device which has a contact-actuation switch to trigger the voice and the rotating light.
Most terrestrial globes cannot produce light nor voice while rotating. Some terrestrial globes can produce fixed light, but they cannot produce rotating light.